The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of clonal Malus domestica used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Mich 96’. The new variety was discovered in the Tambov region of Russia in the early 1960s. The new variety is the result of a cross between semi-dwarf apple rootstock ‘13-14’ (female parent, unpatented) and dwarf apple rootstock ‘Paradiska Budagovskogo’ also referred to as ‘B9’ or simply ‘Bud 9’) (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop winter hardy rootstocks with good rooting, pest and disease resistance, and high productivity. The new variety exhibits similar anthocyanic colored leaves, bark, and wood to both parents, but has better rooting than both parents. Further, the new variety has anthocyanic shoots that are similar to ‘Paradiska Budagovskogo’ (B9), but has better hardiness, improved frost resistance, and higher output of layers per 1 hectare. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Mich 96’ from other varieties known to a representative of the breeder:                1. ‘Mich 96’ has a vigorous root system;        2. The wood of ‘Mich 96’ is moderately strong and the variety does not require additional support;        3. ‘Mich 96’ endures temperatures as low as −15° C. to −16° C.;        4. The output of two year old ‘Mich 96’ trees grown in a nursery is 80-100%;        5. ‘Mich 96’ trees begin to bear fruit early at their 3rd to 4th year after planting and quickly increase in harvest volume;        6. The average yield capacity of ‘Mich 96’ is 20-25 trees per hectare;        7. ‘Mich 96’ is only minimally affected by pests and diseases;        8. ‘Mich 96’ is drought resistant; and        9. In the orchard, ‘Mich 96’ shows little to no young growth.        